Seize the Day
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kedatangan pihak ketiga membuat hubungan mereka Menjadi renggang. Diam-diam gadis musim semi itu jatuh cinta pada sahabat sang kekasih./"Kumohon jangan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu, aku tak bisa jauh darimu, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini..."/OOC/Rate/T semi M for lime/Pair/NaruSaku&SasuSaku/Happy NaruSaku day/03.04.2015


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Out Of Character, many, mistakes, boring, mainstream, story from me**

**Genre : Romance and hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : NaruSaku and SasuSaku**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Happy NaruSaku day 03.04.2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Size the Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special To day, NaruSaku day**

**Don't like? don't read!**

Malam hari yang terasa nyaman dan menenangkan bagi seorang pemuda bersurai pirang lembut nan sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh pipi. Iris biru kepucatan miliknya menatap jalan raya tanpa eksperi.

Seorang pemuda emo sedang berjalan beriringan dengan gadis cantik berambut pink sebahu. Sasuke nama lelaki itu, tangan lebarnya menggenggam lembut jemari lentik sang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Sasuke bersuara kala mereka tak lagi melangkah yang kini berdiri di depan sebuah susunan kompleks apartamen.

"Iya, selamat malam..." Balas gadis itu sarkas. Sasuke mangangguk kemudian maju selangkah untuk mengecup kening lebar sang kekasih. Sakura menilik bahu Sasuke, senyum senang mengambang di bibir kala ia mendapati pemuda pirang sedang duduk tenang diatas motor sport hitam.

Senyum bahagia Sakura yang tertuju pada lelaki disana lenyap saat Sasuke telah membuat jarak. Pemuda bermanik kelam itu menatap penuh cinta Sakura dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh dagu lancip gadis tersebut.

"Jangan membuat dia menunggu lama !" Teguran Sakura menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke yang hendak menyatukan bibir mereka. Mendengus sebal, kemudian Sasuke menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sang sahabat pirang yang sudah cukup lama menunggunya pulang dari kencan bersama Sakura.

"Aku pulang dulu" Pamitnya yang telah kembali menatap wajah cantik Sakura. Tersenyum tipis, gadis itu mengangguk. Sasuke mulai melangkah kecil namun sebelumnya ia meninggalkan senyum untuk Sakura dan kemudian melesat menuju tempat Naruto duduk seorang diri.

Sakura memperhatikan punggung lebar Sasuke lalu beralih menatap penuh sayang Naruto yang hanya meliriknya datar. Bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tulus tak seperti senyum pada Sasuke tadi.

Masih tak bergeming dari senyum, Sakura merogoh tas kecil merahnya untuk mencari ponsel. Setelah dapat, ia segera menggeser layar datar tersebut kemudian menyentuh aplikasi pesan.

**To : Naruto**

**Berhati-hatilah dijalan, jangan mengebut, aku tak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu... Cintaku selalu melindungi kemanapun kau pergi, sampai jumpa di kampus. I love you so much My Fox and goodnight...**

Memastikan tak ada yang salah, Sakura langsung mengirim pesan tersebut pada nomor yang bertuliskan nama Naruto sambil mengulum senyum malu.

Naruto yang manatap lamun jalan raya terbuyar kala ponsel di dalam saku jaket ungu yang ia kenakan bergetar pertanda ada pesan baru masuk.

"Dari siapa ?" Pertanyaan Sasuke menarik perhatian Naruto dari layar ponsel yang berisikan pesan teks dari Sakura.

"Hinata" Jawabnya berdusta kemudian kembali melirik Sakura dari kejauhan yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa senyum Sakura bukan untuk dirinya melainkan untuk Naruto, sahabat sebatang karanya. Yang ia tahu Sakura sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ayo jalan !" Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian naik lalu duduk di belakang Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu tak menjawab dan langsung mengegas motor membuat Sakura sedikit kesal akan sikapnya yang terlalu cuek.

"Selalu saja begitu" Gerutu Sakura seraya melangkah masuk kedalam gedung dan lalu berjalan menuju lift untuk bisa segera tiba di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Suara berisik dari para mahasiswa terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Sakura yang tak tahan berada dalam keramaian kampus segera pergi keluar serta tak lupa pula ia menarik tangan kekar Naruto, mengajaknya untuk mencari tempat sepi agar bisa berduaan tanpa ada peganggu.

"Kau mau membawamu kemana ?" Tanya Naruto datar dengan sebelah tangannya tersimpan dalam saku celana dan sebelahnya lagi berada dalam cekalan telapak kecil Sakura.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku !" Sakura menyahut senang sambil terus berjalan membawa diri mereka kesuatu tempat.

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu !?"

"Itu tak akan terjadi, saat ini dia sedang sibuk membuat Makalah..." Sakura menjawab sebal sedang Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan gadis pinkish di hadapannya.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut mengibarkan rambut pirang Naruto. Tangan pria bergerak membelai kepala pink Sakura yang bersandar manja di dadanya. Gadis musim semi itu sangat menikmati sentuhan hangat Naruto, ia membuka kelopak yang terkatup sejak beberapa menit tadi saat mereka tiba di taman belakang.

"Naruto...!"

"Hn" Sakura melepas sandarannya dari Naruto di gantikan dengan mereka yang kini saling beratatapan.

"Andai saja aku lebih dulu mengenalmu sebelum Sasuke..." Ucap gadis itu melayau seraya menyentuh pipi kokoh lelaki yang sangat ia cintai melebihi siapapun di dunia.

"Ini sudah jalan takdir kita" Ibu jari Sakura mengelus lembut bibir merah Naruto. Tak membiarkan bibir itu menganggur, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Hangat, lembut, terlindungi. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika saat bersama Naruto. Ia tak tahu kenapa bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang tak mempunyai kedua orang tua.

Dulu saat Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto pada Sakura, ada perasaan aneh yang menghantunya. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di Cafe yang pada saat itu Sakura telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Entah kenapa isi pikiran Sakura berdoa kepada tuhan meminta untuk memutar balikan dunia yang sudah berlalu, ia ingin lebih dulu mengenal Naruto sebelum Sasuke.

Jika bisa melihat dimasa depannya akan menjadi seperti ini, maka Sakura tak akan pernah mau berkenalan dengan Sasuke dan ia akan mencari keberadaan Naruto agar mereka bisa berhubungan tanpa adanya batas dinding pelindung dari siapapun.

Naruto melepas pagutan mereka. Ia kemudian menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura disela telinga, sedang sang empu saling menyatukan kening mereka tanpa berniat turun dari pangkuan Naruto yang duduk di hamparan rerumputan hijau.

"Apa kau membawa bekal ?" Sakura terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang terkesan seperti memaksa.

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan pernah berhenti membuatkan bekal untukmu..." Jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyum manis. Naruto balas senyum sambil tangannya memeluk pingang ramping Sakura.

"Aku ambilkan dulu..." Sakura turun dari pangkuan Naruto membuat cekalan di pingganya terlepas. Gadis itu kemudian meraih kotak bekal di samping Naruto beserta sebotol air mineral.

"Aku menjadi sangat lapar mencium aroma makananmu" Tutur Naruto dengan eksperi wajah seperti menahan rasa perih. Sakura terkikik dan kemudian ia kerahkan sepotong daging pada Naruto yang dengan gesit dilahap oleh lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka dengan menu bekal hari ini ?" Masih dalam keadaan mengunyah Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura hingga ia sulit berbicara membuat wanita cantik yang duduk bersila di hadapannya tertawa kecil.

"Habiskan dulu makanan di dalam mulutmu" Sakura berkata sambil menyerahkan air pada Naruto yang tutup botolnya sudah ia buka terlebih dulu.

"Nanti kau mengambek bila aku tak menjawab..." Ujar Naruto ketus mengingat Sakura yang kerap merajuk jika ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya. Gadis itu tertawa kikuk seraya kembali menyodorkan potongan daging pada Naruto.

"Tidak, kau juga harus ikut makan bersamaku !" Naruto mengambil sumpit di tangan Sakura dan kini bergantian ialah yang menyuapi wanita tersebut. Tak ingin membuat Naruto menunggu lama, dengan hati yang mengebu girang ia menerima suapan dari lelaki pirang itu.

Setelah menyuapi Sakura, Naruto beralih menyuapi dirinya sendiri sambil terus menatap Sakura yang sedang mengunyah. Tak bisa di pungkiri lagi bahwa Sakura adalah gadis remaja yang sangat cantik.

Pantas saja Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek terhadap setiap wanita bisa jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Entahlah, Naruto tak tahu, ia harus bersyukur atau malah sebaliknya dicintai oleh gadis jelmaan bunga musim semi itu mengingat hubungan gelap yang mereka jalani di belakang Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Suara halus Sakura menyadarkan Naruto. Terlihat begitu jelas pancaran raut khawatir disana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja... Aku tak pernah bisa memalingkan pandangan dari kecantikanmu" Sakura tersipu malu mendengar pujian Naruto yang tertuju untuknya. Ia menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Naruto. Tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, pemuda tampan itu menyentuh lembut pipi mulus Sakura mengajaknya untuk saling bertatapan.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ungkap Naruto tulus dari hati yang terdalam dengan seulas senyum tipis nan manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu..." Sakura balas mengungkapkan perasannya dan lalu ia menyingkirkan tempat bekal dari hadapan mereka kemudian beranjak sebentar dan kini ia telah bersandar penuh di dada bidang Naruto seraya kembali berpangku seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

.

**Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...**

Getaran ponsel diatas kitchen set membuat sang pemilik tersentak yang langsung menghentikan aktifitas memotong sayuran.

"Hallo"

"Hallo Sakura, apa kau sedang sibuk ?" Gadis gulali itu menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Lelaki disana tahu bahwa yang menelfon Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu lama, ia mengangguk mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengatakan hal yang jujur.

Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sakura menuruti suruhan Naruto. "Ti–tidak" Terdengar suara pekikan girang dari seberang telepon akan jawaban yang ia beri.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang juga"

"Eeh tap—"

**Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...**

Belum sempat Sakura melarang, sambungan telah di putus oleh Sasuke. Ia merunduk dalam diam sedang Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku keluar dulu" Sakura mendongak melihat wajah tenang Naruto, sementara yang dilihat hanya tersenyum datar membuat hati Sakura terasa begitu sakit hingga ke jantung.

"Naruto...!" Panggil Sakura halus. Naruto maju kemudian mengecup penuh sayang dahi lebar sang gadis. Ketika Naruto hendak melangkah, dengan cepat Sakura menahan lengannya dengan air muka sedih, tak ingin dia pergi.

"Percayalah padaku !" Ucap Naruto meyakinkan seraya menurunkan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu pasrah, dengan hati yang bergejolak tak rela ia melepaskan cekalan pada lengan Naruto dan sekuat mungkin menahan diri untuk tak mengejar pemuda pirang itu yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu luar.

.

.

Belasan menit setelah Naruto pergi dari apartemen Sakura, Sasuke datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga.

"Apa kedatanganku menganggumu !?" Tanya pemuda onyx itu seraya menyerahkan bunga pada Sakura yang sedang duduk manis disofa warna krim.

"Tidak"

**"...Ya, sangat menganggu..."**

Batin Sakura melanjutkan. Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Sasuke, ia lalu duduk dan meraih jemari Sakura kemudian menggenggamnya lembut.

"Ayo kita makan diluar" Sakura mengangguk getir menerima ajakan yang Sasuke tawarkan.

"Berganti bajulah dulu..." Sakura beranjak tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Setelah tiba, ia langsung masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kesunyian.

Cukup lama Sasuke duduk sendirian diruang tengah hingga Sakura keluar dari kamar dengan mengenakan celana pendek ketat sepaha dan atasan sweater orange pucat yang sedikit kebesaran di badannya. Alis pemuda emo itu bertaut tebal, ia merasa seperti pernah melihat seseorang mengenakan sweater yang saat ini di pakai oleh Sakura.

Tak tahan dengan rasa keingin tahuannya, Sasuke bertanya. "Siapa yang memberikan sweater itu ?" Gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke itu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel.

"Ini milik temanku yang tertinggal saat dia main kesini..." Sakura menjawab bohong. Baju yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya itu adalah milik Naruto, lelaki yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya lebih dari apapun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang..." Ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura membuat sang empu merasa risih namun masih bisa di pertahankan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk melamun di bar, tempat ia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melupakan sejenak beban pikiran. Bar tender menawari Naruto sebotol minuman namun ia menolak.

Naruto memang sangat menghindari minuman keras. Sakura akan marah besar jika ketahuan ia sedang minum-minum, maka dari itu ia selalu berusaha untuk tak menyentuh sake. Ponsel Naruto bergetar dan iapun langsung merogoh saku celana.

**From : Sakura**

**Pulanglah, Sasuke baru saja kembali ke apartemen. Ingat! jangan mengendarai motor melebihi batas normal atau aku akan mengghajarmu sampai babak belur. Salam cinta dariku...**

Menatap datar layar ponsel kemudian Naruto bergeming dari duduknya. Meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja, lalu ia berjalan munuju pintu keluar.

Naruto berhenti disamping motor sport hitam. Tak ingin lebih lama berdiri, ia menaiki benda dengan kecepatan kuda tersebut dan langsung menghidupkan mesinnya.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki di depan pintu apartemen membuat Sakura melompat girang, dengan perasaan senang ia membuka pintu dan seketika mendapati suguhan si pirang tampan diluar sana.

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto membawanya untuk segera masuk sedang pemuda itu hanya diam dan memasang raut datar seperti biasa.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura usai menutup pintu sembari membenarkan letak piaya selutut yang kerap ia gunakan bila saat tidur.

"Sasuke sangat mencintaimu" Perkataan Naruto sukses membolakan manik hijau menyala Sakura.

"La–lalu ?"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini, aku tak mau Sasuke tersakiti karena keegoisan kita..." Sakura menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan mata berkaca.

"Sasuk—"

"TIDAK!" Sakura menyela kalimat Naruto, ia menangis dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu, aku tak bisa jauh darimu, aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, lebih baik aku mati dari pada hidup tanpa dirimu... Berhentilah mengeluh dan tetaplah terus pertahankan hubungan kita..." Isak tangis mengiri setiap kalimat Sakura dengan jemari lentiknya mencengkram kuat kaos lengan panjang putih Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu paling tak kuat jika melihat Sakura menangis karenanya. Dengan penuh cinta, ia membelai lembut rambut gulali tersebut sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Sakura mendongak melihat dagu Naruto. Ia selalu menahan diri untuk tak memaksa Naruto, namun malam ini mereka akan bersatu. Naruto harus mau, tak boleh menolak karena sudah cukup Sakura mendapat penolakan demi penolakan darinya.

**Krakkk...**

Suara sobekan baju membuat Naruto melepas pelukan mereka. Sontak, ia terkejut mendapati Sakura tak lagi mengenakan piyama yang saat ini hanya tertinggal pelindung dada dan celana dalam merah.

"Sa–sakura !" Gadis itu tak mengubris, dengan tak sabaran ia membuka baju Naruto. Kesal karena sulit, tanpa habis fikir Sakura mengigit baju Naruto tepat di dada sehingga berlubang kecil.

Mendapat celah, iapun langsung merobeknya hingga habis dan kini hanya menyisakan tubuh atas telanjang Naruto yang terekspos jelas di matanya

"Jangan menolak ku !" Bisik gadis itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menarik leher Naruto dan membenturkan bibir tipis mereka. Sebelah tangan Sakura mengelus perut six pack Naruto kemudian berlanjut turun dengan perlahan hingga berhenti dibawah sana.

Naruto tak tahan dengan belaian lembut jemari Sakura. Masih saling berpagut, Naruto menarik pinggul Sakura lalu menuntunnya berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berbagi ciuman panas.

Naruto merebahkan Sakura diatas sofa lebar dengan ia yang mengungkung tubuh mungil tersebut. Gigitan rakus meninggalkan rasa denyut di bibir bawah Naruto. Sakura sangat agresif, ia menjelajah setiap rongga Naruto tanpa berhenti meremas lembut dibawah sana yang masih terbalut oleh celana jeans hitam.

Malam ini Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar telah terbuai dalam suasana asmara mabuk cinta. Naruto mencumbu seluruh tubuh Sakura, dari luar hingga seutuhnya masuk kedalam setelah cukup sulit merobek perlindungan tipis milik gadis itu.

Sakura yang berada dibawah kendali Naruto mengerang, memekik, menjerit, mendesah, melenguhkan panjang nama pemuda diatasnya itu dengan penuh rasa nikmat. Naruto sudah tak kuat lagi menahan diri, kini ia telah manjamah tubuh indah Sakura, bahkan sampai merenggut kegadisan wanita itu.

Sesekali Sakura meminta lebih pada Naruto disela hamburan nafas yang memburu serta tak bisa pula di hindari wajahnya yang bersemu pekat. Badan sofa cukup melindungi kegiatan hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan, yang dapat dilihat hanyalah separuh dada Naruto dan sebelah betis jenjang Sakura yang bertumpu diatas bahu pria itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa melamun !" Sakura buyar mendengar teguran Sasuke di belakangnya. Menggeleng singkat, kemudian ia memutar tubuh untuk melihat lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang..."

"Tapi kita belum makan siang bersama" Berhenti melangkah, lalu Sakura menatap bersalah Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku ada urusan mendadak, Ino baru saja menelfonku..." Sakura beralasan dan Sasuke semudah itu percaya akan kebohongan yang ia lontarkan.

"Baiklah... Jangan sampai terlambat makan !" Sakura mengangguk singkat, dan setelahnya ia melesat gesit dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berubah begitu cepat... Sakura"

.

.

Sakura menghentikan langkah ketika menangkap sekelebat bayangan sosok gestur tinggi dibalik celah susunan rak buku yang terdiri di dalam perpustakaan. Sepertinya dia sedang mengambil salah satu buku. Tersenyum geli, lalu kemudian Sakura berjalan mengendap agar Naruto tak mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Sedang mencari apa hm !?" Naruto tersentak merasakan tangan kecil melingkari pinggannya. Ia memutar kepala dan mendapati Sakura tengah tersenyum jahil.

"Sakura !" Gadis itu tak menyahut, ia melepas pelukannya membuat Naruto mengghadap penuh kearahnya.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Gelengan kecil sebagai jawaban. Sakura cemberut, ia kesal, ia marah, ia khawatir bila Naruto sampai terlambat makan. Dengan hati sebal, Sakura menarik pergelangan Naruto membawa dia keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Jika kau seperti ini lagi aku tak akan mau bertemu denganmu..." Omel Sakura sembari terus berjalan.

"Apa kau yakin !?" Terhenti, lalu Sakura menatap Naruto yang mengulum senyum geli.

"Aku tak yakin" jawabnya ketus dan singkat kemudian ia mendorong dada Naruto hingga mereka berdua masuk di lorong sepi koridor. Tak ingin menghilangkan jarak, Sakura bergelayut manja dileher kokoh Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu... Tak bersamamu selama lima menit saja sudah membuatku tersiksa..." Telapak lebar Naruto melekat di pinggang ramping Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu berjinjit sedang ia merunduk untuk memudahkan sang wanita menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Cklekk...**

Kepala gulali menyembul dari luar pintu apartemen, merasa sepi karena tak ada orang di dalam si empu masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Hijau bening indah miliknya bergerak mencari keberadaan orang disekitar.

Tak ada yang di temukan, gadis cantik itu berjalan menuju letak dapur. Kedua alisnya bertaut mendapati punggung lebar dengan si pemilik bersurai pirang.

"Dimana Sasuke ?" Naruto menghentikan perkerjaannya yang sedang mengaduk segelas keramik coklat panas.

"Dia keluar mencari sesuatu dan memintaku untuk membuatkannya minuman hangat..." Sahutnya seraya kembali mengaduk. Sakura mengulum senyum, tanpa memikirkan disekitar ia berlari kecil dan langsung menubruk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku selalu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini, dimana kau dan aku hanya berdua tanpa ada yang mengganggu..." Ungkap Sakura sambil melepas pelukannya yang kemudian mencekal lengan Naruto mengajaknya untuk saling berhadapan.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Dan setelahnya Sakura berjinjit mencuri ciuman Naruto, sementara telapak pemuda itu mengelus lembut punggungnya membuat ia mengerang disela menandingi gulatan lihai lidah mereka.

"KALIAN!"

Sakura melepas penyatuan bibir mereka dan lalu keduanya menoleh keasal seruan lantang tadi. Secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Sakura membola tak percaya melihat seorang lelaki emo berdiri garang diambang pintu dapur.

"Sa–sasuke !?"

.

.

Suasana ruang apartemen serasa begitu mencengkam. Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang keduanya hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan intrugasi darinya.

"Sudah berapa lama ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat kepala dari hindarannya dan kini mata mereka saling beradu.

"Satu bulan setelah berkenalan" Rahang Sasuke mengeras akan jawab dari Naruto. Lubuk hati terdalamnya terasa sakit, sangat sakit mengetahui kekasih yang sangat ia cintai berhianat di belakangnya.

"In–ini semua salahku" Sakura ikut bersuara sambil menggenggam kuat tangan Naruto yang tersembunyi dibawah meja.

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke beranjak menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Sasuke melayangkan kepalan tinju pada bagian wajah Naruto kemudian kembali ia layangkan pada perut lelaki yang hanya pasrah itu.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto dihajar oleh Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia berlari cepat menangkap tangan Sasuke yang hendak memukul wajah Naruto.

"Su–sudah cukup he–hentikan !" Sakura berkata disela isak kecil, ia kemudian berjongkok dan lalu memeluk leher Naruto. Sasuke yang mendapat suguhan seperti itu memalingkan tatapan kearah lain, ia marah dan benci melihat Sakura begitu peduli pada Naruto.

"To–tolong hiks, maafkan Na–naruto, akulah yang su–sudah membawa di–dia kedalam hubungan in–ini hiks, hiks..." Sakura terisak sambil meminta maaf pada Sasuke yang bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri !" Naruto bangkit bersamaan dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Setelah berdiri seutuhnya, Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengembalikan Sakura padamu..." Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto melenggang pergi membawa Sakura dari tempat kediaman Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu hanya diam tak ada niat untuk menghentikan, ia sadar bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan.

Jika memang Sakura mencintai Naruto, maka Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima kenyataan pahit tentang percintaan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menuntun Sakura duduk dibangku pinggir taman. Saat Naruto hendak pergi, sebuah cekalan kuat membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Tersenyum tipis, kemudan ia genggam hangat jemari kecil gadis itu.

"Aku mau beli minuman untukmu" Jawab Naruto. Sakura menatap sendu pemuda itu, lalu dengan perlahan dilepasnya pergelangan Naruto.

"Jangan lama-lama !" Anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban, dan setelahnya Naruto pergi untuk mencari minuman segar disekitar.

"Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak begini ?" Sakura bergumam gelisah, sesekali ia meremas jemarinya dengan perasaan takut yang sangat.

"Naruto" Ia menyerukan pelan nama lelaki pirangnya. Tak tahan akan rasa gelisah yang terus menghantui, Sakura beranjak kemudian berjalan menyusuri taman untuk menemukan sosok Naruto.

.

.

"Ah,! itu dia..." Sakura berseru senang sembari berhenti dipinggir jalan sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto melalui kaca bening supermarket. Senyum lebar merekah di bibir peach Sakura kala Naruto keluar dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik belanjaan.

Ketika Naruto menyebrangi jalan raya, Sebuah mobil truk melaju kencang berpasan kearahnya. Sakura membola sempurna, dengan kecepatan yang bisa dimampu ia berlari untuk menyusul Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tak menyadari dengan keberadaan mobil kuning yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia berjalan. Naruto berjalan tenang seraya menyimpan dompet coklat kulit miliknya disaku belakang.

"NARUTO AWAS!" Naruto tak mendengar teriakan Sakura. Tepat saat nenengadah, mobil truk yang melesat bagai angin itu menabrak tubuh Naruto hingga terpental jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri membatu dengan pandangan tak percaya disertai aliran deras liqud bening.

"NARUTOOO!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan langsung terduduk diatas kasur besar. Peluh membanjiri seluruh wajah putih gadis itu serta nafas yang berhamburan tak teratur. Degup jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lipat dari batas normal.

"Ada apa ?" Cepat, Sakura menoleh kearah samping dan seketika terdapat Naruto tengah duduk disampingnya dengan kedua alis saling bertaut tipis. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, Sakura langsung menghambur dalam pelukan hangat pria itu.

"Kau bermimpi ?" Tanya Naruto disela mengelus puncak kepala pink Sakura.

"Ya, aku bermimpi... Mimpi itu sangat buruk sekali" Sakura berkata dengan mimik wajah takut, ia sangat takut kehilangan sosok Naruto.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur sayang" Ucap Naruto menenangkan Sakura yang masih terlihat takut dengan tubuh bergemetar hebat. Pelukan Sakura di pinggang Naruto begitu erat membuat sang empu sedikit sesak.

"Tadi Sasuke datang kesini" Perkataan Naruto berhasil melonggarkan regapan Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak tanpa melepas tangannya dari pinggang Naruto.

"Apa dia menyakitimu ?!" Tuding Sakura khawatir seraya sebelah tangan kecilnya menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto yang membiru akibat pukulan dari sang mantan kekasih.

"Tidak, dia hanya mengatakan..." Sakura menyeringit penasaran karena kalimat jeda Naruto.

"Dia bilang apa !?" Sakura mendesak paksa lelaki pirang itu dengan kedua mata indah mereka saling beradu.

"Dia bilang..."

**"Permintaanku padamu... Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga Sakura, jangan membuat dia menderita dan jangan sekali-kali kau menghianati ataupun menyakiti perasaannya... Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu, dari cara dia mengkhawatirkanmu saja sudah tak bisa dielakan lagi bahwa dia jauh lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku, oleh karena itu aku serahkan Sakura padamu... Tolong jangan mengecewakan dia, jika dia sakit, aku juga ikut merasakan sakit yang dia alami... Ingat,! aku selalu ada di sisinya, tak akan pernah jauh darinya. Bila dia menangis karena dirimu, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk mati di tanganku..."**

Sakura tertegun menyimak pesan panjang lebar Sasuke untuk Naruto. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu sangat baik dan begitu perhatian, tetapi inikah balasan yang Sakura berikan pada Sasuke.

"Kau menyesal !?" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto yang berbicara sembarangan. Meski merasa bersalah, bukan berarti ia menyesal dan akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja.

"Aku tak pernah menyesali dengan hubungan yang sudah kita jalani..." Sakura berucap marah sedang Naruto hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar pria yang sangat dingin, begitulah batin Sakura berkata.

"Kita harus menemuinya"

"Naruto...!" Sakura mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dileher Naruto. Ia takut, sangat takut jika Naruto harus kembali berhapan dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, dia tak akan menyakitiku selama kau bersamaku !" Bujuk Naruto. Sakura membuat sedikit jarak antar mereka, kemudian ia tatap dalam biru kepucatan disana agar perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang dan damai.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto dan Sakura, dua pasang itu duduk dengan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain di depan manik pekatnya. Entahlah bagaimana kisahnya hingga kini mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul di Cafe terdekat.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang melanda ketiganya sejak beberapa menit usai pertemuan. Sasuke beranjak lalu ia terus berajalan kemudian berhenti dihadapan Sakura yang duduk dengan gelisah disebelah Naruto.

"Tak apa, aku senang bisa melihatmu bahagia..." Kedua insan tersebut bangkit dan kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan dengan kepalan kecil tangan Sakura yang tak lepas dari jemari panjang Naruto.

"Naruto, kau harus menjaga Sakura... Dan kau Sakura, adukanlah padaku bila Naruto menyakitimu karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku..." Naruto terhenyak. Mulai detik ini ia bersumpah untuk tak akan pernah mengecewakan Sakura demi memenuhi permintaan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku... Sasuke" Jawab Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan yang besar. Pemuda onyx itu tersenyum singkat lalu ia menyentuh bahu sang sahabat.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi siang" Ucapnya pada Naruto. Pemuda Shappire itu balas tersenyum sembari mengangguk mengerti. Sakura yang berdiri disamping Naruto mengulas senyum bahagia. Ia merasa teramat senang karena tak ada lagi hambatan tembok tinggi yang menghalangi hubungan dia dan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang... Ini sudah larut, cuaca dingin bisa membuat Sakura demam !" Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan lalu memeluknya erat saat merasa dingin.

"Baiklah... Kami pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok... Sasuke !" Usai Sakura berpamitan, Naruto langsung mengajak gadis itu keluar dari Cafe meninggalkan Sasuke yang dilanda kehancuran. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, ia mentertawakan nasibnya. Putus cinta karena sang kekasih mencintai sahabat pirang terdekatnya.

Cukup lama Sasuke berdiri diam bak patung hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terbalut handuk pink sebatas lutut. Aktifitasnya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut terhenti kala mendapati Narutp tengah berdiri melamun di depan jendela. Tersenyum lebar, kemudian Sakura menghampiri pemuda pirang disana setelah menanggalkan handuk kecil disandaran kursi rias.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Sakura bertanya seraya mengamit jemari Naruto membuat sang empu menarik perhatian dari kota Konoha yang terlihat sangat indah bila dilihat dari ketinggian.

"Aku akan menikahimu..." Sakura tersentak mendengar kata-kata manis yang meluncur dari bibir eksotis Naruto.

"Na–naruto !"

"Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai suamimu !?" Mata Sakura memanas dengan liquid bening bertumpuk di pelupuk.

"Te–tentu saja, aku tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan yang sejak lama aku harapkan untuk segera terucap dari bibirmu... Hiks..." Sakura terisak halus. Naruto yang melihatnya segera merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura..."

"Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu... Sangat mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto..." Sakura berbisik di sandaran dada Naruto. Sedikit membuat jarak, gadis pinkish itu menatap sendu wajah Naruto dari bawah. Tangan berotot pemuda itu terangkat untuk menghapus bekas jejak aliran air mata dikedua pipi Sakura.

"Kita berdua akan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil... Melihat anak-anak kita tumbuh dewasa dan selalu bersama untuk selamanya" Ujar Naruto. Sakura menggenggam tangan lebar lelaki itu dan lalu mengecup punggungnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah cantik Sakura, sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis dan kemudian ia membopong bridal style tubuh kecil itu yang hanya terbalut oleh handuk pendek.

Sakura tersipu malu saat Naruto membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur ukuran king size. Bertambah pekat lagi merah dikedua pipi Sakura kala tangan nakal calon suaminya menarik perlindungan terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kini Sakura telah polos total bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir kedunia. Dan setelahnya lagi, Naruto langsung meraub bibir ranum nan tipis milik Sakura.

Tak ada lagi hambatan untuk hubungan mereka, kini keduanya telah bebas dari dinding tembok tinggi yang selama ini membuat sulit keduanya untuk saling mencintai. Sakura mencintai Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka akan hidup bahagia dengan menjalani rumah tangga dan kelak akan dikaruniai malaikat kecil yang akan meramaikan rumah mereka. Suara tangis, tawa dari bocah cilik membuat perasaan seorang wanita dan pria begitu bahagia.

"Naruto~"

Sepertinya kali ini Naruto yang meminta, dan sangat mustahil Sakura bisa menolak.

.

.

.

.

***The end***

**Terimakasih**


End file.
